Equilibrium
by Exelion
Summary: Universo alternativo. En esta Equestria los ponis viven una vida feliz y prospera pero con una variante, aquí las parejas del mismo genero son aceptadas socialmente y pueden casarse legalmente mientras que los ponis heterosexuales son vistos como taboo, cuyas parejas deben vivir fuera del registro matrimonial y ser victimas del rechazo. Todos viven, nadie lo cuestiona, hasta ahora.


**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

**Han sido unas buenas vacaciones pero ya es hora de volver a escribir, y que mejor forma de volver que trayendoles una nueva historia que leer. Se que tengo que terminar de escribir la trilogia de la leyenda pero me parecio una buena idea ir mostrandole al menos un poco de la historia que desarrollare cuando termine de escribir la trilogia.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Las convenciones sociales, las costumbres, las tradiciones, tienen su origen en el tiempo. Desde aquella que celebra el día de tu nacimiento con una fiesta hasta las más simples como decir "hola" cuando un poni te saluda. Saber sus orígenes nos permite conocer la sociedad en aquellos tiempos y lo que impulsó a que ese simple acto trascendiera las barreras de las generaciones hasta la actualidad y el futuro.<p>

Es por ese mismo entramado de costumbres y tradiciones que algunas sociedades son diferentes unas de otras, incluso llegando a cuestionar su normalidad cuando en el espacio propio es diferente, repudiable y, en algunos casos, ilegal.

Muchos reinos del mundo se preguntan como Equestria llegó a ser lo que para muchos sería ir contra los mandatos de la madre naturaleza, mas los habitantes del reino poni no se preocupan por ello, sólo viven.

Pero pronto, una alicornio morada princesa de la amistad será la primera poni en mucho tiempo en preguntarse "¿Por qué?"

La puerta del castillo se abrió y cerró estrepitosamente. Twilight se apoyó contra la entrada, respirando agitadamente, giró levemente su cabeza esperando que ella no tocase insistentemente la puerta. Para su suerte, no pasó nada.

—¿Qué sucede Twilight? —preguntó Spike.  
>—Es… es…—dijo tratando de recuperar su aliento—Lyra, de nuevo.<br>—¿Otra vez quiso invitarte a salir?

Asintió agotada.

—Que insistente, ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? —sugirió el dragón.

La mente de Twilight se detuvo un segundo al pensar en ello.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si supieran que-  
>—No me refería a ESA verdad, digo la verdad que está dentro de esa verdad.<br>—Oh, —respondió apenada— pero ya lo intenté Spike, primero de forma sutil y luego le dije directamente que no quería tener nada con ella. Pero sigue insistiendo.

Se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en el trono apoyando la cabeza en su casco, resignada de vivir esta rutina casi a diario. Deseaba poder salir de su castillo y gritarle a los cuatros vientos la verdad y así evitarse estos problemas.

—No olvides que Rarity viene hoy a discutir sobre el arreglo de las cortinas del castillo —agregó Spike despertando a Twilight de su trance—, deberías hablar con ella sobre esto, tal vez te ayude a sacarte a Lyra de encima.

—Tal vez lo haga Spike, tal vez, espera, ¿de dónde sacaste esas palomitas?  
>—Encontré una alacena de espacio industrial con cientos de paquetes adentro, deberías inspeccionar el castillo más de cerca, tal vez encuentres algo que te guste —dijo llevándose su garra derecha llena de palomitas a la boca.<p>

Spike salió de la sala de los tronos dejando a una Twilight pensativa, nunca le contó a las demás del problema pensando que podría resolverlo sola. Un fugaz pensamiento invadió su mente.

—¡Spike, no te comas todas las palomitas o te vas a enfermar!

En la tarde, Rarity se hizo presente con un muestrario de telas que venía en una carpeta de tapa roja. Twilight se sorprendió al ver que sólo traía una consigo, hasta que vio levitar otras diez carpetas detrás de la modista.

—Estas son las carpetas con segundas opciones, por si la principal no te convence. Ahora veamos qué podemos hacer con estas ventanas tuyas —dijo risueña.  
>—Agradezco que vinieras Rarity, pero no era necesario, Celestia mandó una lista con decoradores reales-<br>—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ayudar a la realeza a decorar su propio castillo? ¿Quién también resulta ser mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo? Querida, es como si no me conocieras —interrumpió colocándose sus característicos lentes rojos.

Con una risilla ambas se acercaron a la primera ventana cerca de la entrada. Rarity sacó su cinta métrica y midió el marco mientras captaba con su mirada los detalles necesarios para descubrir el color y la tela perfecta que combine y le dé al castillo un aire de realeza y elegancia, sin olvidar el toque hogareño que Twilight quería conservar de su antigua casa.

—Veamos… por el color de las paredes debemos optar por un color claro que le de vida a este lugar.

«¿Debo contarle?» pensó Twilight.

—¿Qué tal estas blancas con detalles de flores?

«Es una de mis amigas, no tiene nada de malo que le pregunte».

—¿Muy comunes? ¿Qué tal estas verde agua?

«No va a sospechar, este tipo de cosas hacen las amigas».

—¿No? ¿Y qué tal esta?

«¿Y si se da cuenta y les dice a las demás? ¡Seguro dejaran de ser mis amigas!».

Durante treinta minutos siguieron así hasta que Rarity cerró la ultima carpeta de su muestrario con toda la fuerza de su magia en frente de la cara de Twilight, una suave brisa junto con el ruido despertó a la alicornio de sus pensamientos viendo como la modista la miraba algo enojada.

—Twilight, has rechazado todos y cada uno de los modelos para las cortinas, no creí que fueras tan exigente.  
>—Perdóname Rarity —respondió cabizbaja.<br>—¿Sucede algo querida? —inquirió Rarity al notar la expresión de duda.

«Ella es mi amiga…».

—No sé cómo decirlo Rarity pero —suspiró—, hay una poni-  
>—No digas más, si quieres conquistar a esa poni que no te presta atención, Rarity la unicornio tiene la respuesta —expresó agarrando el casco de su amiga y arrastrándola a la salida—. Cuando termine contigo, ninguna yegua te quitará los ojos de encima.<p>

Una imagen poco agradable se formó en su mente.

—¡Espera Rarity! —exclamó deshaciendo el agarre— Ese no es el problema.  
>—¿Entonces?<br>—Pues… desde hace meses hay una poni llamada Lyra que me sigue a todos lados, me persigue, me… me…  
>—¿Acosa? —sugirió Rarity.<br>—Exacto.

La ansiedad de relatar hizo que empezara a caminar en círculo.

—Y no me deja en paz, ya le dejé en claro que no quiero nada con ella pero sigue insistiendo y ya no se qué hacer para que entienda.  
>—Nunca te había escuchado hablar de problemas amorosos Twilight —dijo con una risilla—, pero creo saber que podemos hacer darle un mensaje claro a esa tal Lyra. Sígueme.<p>

Ambas salieron de la casa y emprendieron una marcha por el pueblo en busca de aquella unicornio que molestaba a Twilight. Rarity no le mencionó nada acerca del plan, cada vez que la alicornio preguntaba, respondía con un "confía en mí".

Eso sólo la ponía más nerviosa, en especial si la solución implicaba violencia física.

Mientras recorrían Ponyville, Twilight le fue dando una descripción de la unicornio culpable de sus problemas. De vez en cuando giraba su cabeza y ver a su alrededor a todas esas parejas que disfrutaban de una cita con su poni especial, cada yegua con su respectiva yegua y cada semental con su respectivo semental. Como debe ser, como siempre fue.

—Hola Sparkle.

Esa voz erizó por completo el pelaje de Twilight. Ambas giraron para ver a Lyra acercarse con paso provocador.

—¿Quién es tu amiga?  
>—Soy Rarity, encantada de conocerte.<br>—Es un lindo detalle que me presentes a una de tus amigas, pero no es mi tipo, las prefiero más… intelectuales —dijo con tono y mirada seductora.  
>—Disculpa, se requiere de una gran mente para ser diseñadora de modas, caso contrario asistes a las galas formales del pueblo de forma ridícula sin saber combinar tu pelaje con el color del vestido como cierta unicornio aquí presente —dijo Rarity arrojando una indirecta.<br>—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —exclamó Lyra.

Ambas yeguas chocaron cabezas enfrentándose y dejándose llevar por la ira.

—Rarity, no olvides a lo que vinimos —susurró Twilight.

La modista recuperó la compostura y se acomodó la melena.

—No he venido a eso señorita Lyra, entiendo que desde hace mucho a estado acosando a Twilight.  
>—Yo no diría acosar, sino ser… insistente —respondió despreocupada.<br>—Como lo quieras llamar, el punto es que he estado dejando pasar esta situación por demasiado tiempo pensando que ibas a parar, pero me vi obligada a intervenir.  
>—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir por ella? —inquirió molesta.<br>—Soy su novia —sentenció Rarity.

A Twilight y Lyra se les caía el hocico al mismo tiempo. Ninguna esperaba esto.

—¿S-su novia? ¡Mientes, nunca las vi juntas ni nada parecido! —objetó Lyra.  
>—A mi querida Twilight no le gusta mostrar afecto en público, además preferimos salir con todas nuestras amigas y pasar un buen rato con ellas para no dejarlas a un lado —contestó Rarity manteniendo postura.<br>—P-pero… pe-pe-pe-pero… ustedes nunca…—dijo con tono quebrado.  
>—Veo que eres persistente, perdóname Twilight, pero no nos dejará en paz hasta que le mostremos lo mucho que nos queremos —propuso con mirada seductora.<br>—¿A qué te-

Pero sus confusos pensamientos de la situación se hicieron mucho más erráticos cuando sintió la gentil presión del casco de Rarity detrás de su cabeza y atrayéndola en un beso, su mejilla se tiñó de color escarlata con una mirada de sorpresa. Rarity mantenía los ojos cerrados, asegurándose que sus labios siguieran conectados el mayor tiempo posible para que el mensaje le llegara fuerte y claro.

Luego de una eternidad, se separaron y Rarity volteó a ver a Lyra quien parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Lamento eso, pero tienes que entender que lo nuestro es especial y tu constante molestia es una piedra en nuestro camino querida —comentó Rarity con sonrisa triunfante.

Twilight no salía de su asombro al igual que el rubor de sus mejillas.

«No puedo creer que me haya besado… eso significa que… oh no, esto se va a poner feo. Pobre Spike».

Sin mediar palabras Lyra salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos siendo seguida por su mejor amiga Bon Bon que la estaba esperando.

—Bueno, no fue como esperaba, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Ahora sobre ese beso…

Pero al girarse para hablar con Twilight ella ya no estaba.

—"Gracias por toda la ayuda Rarity, eres una gran amiga" No hay nada que agradecer querida, siempre es un placer ayudar —refunfuño mientras caminaba a su hogar.

Tal y como había pasado en la mañana, Twilight ingresó en su castillo cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente respirando agitadamente sin poder quitarse de la mente lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos atrás. Al menos pudo escabullirse sin que Rarity se diera cuenta.

—¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? —se preguntó a sí misma— Ella es mi amiga, no creo que Rarity me bese a menos que quiera algo conmigo, tal vez aprovechó mi problema para dar su gran paso. Oh Celestia, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Se acostó en el suelo y tapó su rostro con sus cascos. Sin percatarse que alguien escuchó todo lo que dijo.

—¿Tu y Rarity? ¿Se besaron?

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al percatarse que dijo todo en voz alta y que cualquiera podía escucharlo, en especial un pequeño dragón que vivía con ella desde hace muchos años. Levantó su cabeza y pudo ver a su asistente numero uno con lagrimas inundando su rostro.

—¿C-como pu-pudiste?

Soltó sus palomitas y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Twilight no perdió ni un segundo y apuró su paso para alcanzarlo y explicarle lo sucedido.

Ingresó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. Twilight tocó la puerta repetidamente.

—Abre la puerta Spike, tenemos que hablar.  
>—¡No! Pensé que éramos amigos, ¡los amigos nunca se besarían con la poni que su otro amigo le gusta! —gritó iracundo.<br>—Tienes razón, en todo, pero no fue más que un plan de Rarity para que Lyra dejara de molestarme, además fue todo improvisado y me tomó por sorpresa. Y no me gustó y tu sabes porque, incluso estoy confundida porque si ella gusta de mi heriré los sentimientos de ambos y tengo miedo Spike… miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Twilight estaba compartiendo sus temores con Spike. Miedos que desde sus días de adolescente cargaba consigo, cuando se mente y su cuerpo le recordaban a diario que era diferente a los demás ponis.

Por suerte, su fascinación por los libros y las ganas de aprender cosas nuevas desviaron su atención. Pensaba, ingenua, que al ser mayor podría manejarlos sin problemas.

Ahora, las cosas no podrían estar peor.

—Perdóname Spike. Abre la puerta por favor —rogó triste Twilight apoyando su casco en la puerta cabizbaja.

Súbitamente la puerta se abrió y Spike saltó a las patas de Twilight, abrazándola. Ambos permanecieron así, descargando su tristeza en el hombro del otro. La realidad los apresaba en una cárcel con muros y rejas invisibles que los separaba del resto.

—¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? —preguntó entre llantos— ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ella?

Luego de lo ocurrido con Nightmare Moon, Twilight y Spike tuvieron una charla acerca de ese flechazo que tuvo por Rarity explicándole porque no podía ser, obviamente se puso triste en ese momento, pero eso no le impedía seguir yendo al carrusel y ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Cuando le contó a Pinkie sobre su flechazo tuvieron otra charla, cuando pasó lo de su ataque de codicia tuvieron otra charla.

Charlas, charlas y charlas. Ninguna aportaba alguna solución real, como una costra que se iba luego de que una herida sanara.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto Spike. Debes acostumbrarte y aceptar que los ponis no están de acuerdo con ello, no quiero imaginarme lo que haré si te pasara algo. Es por tu propio bien —respondió tristemente.  
>—¿Por qué? —balbuceó.<br>—¿Qué dices?  
>—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó antes de seguir llorando sobre Twilight.<p>

¿Por qué es por su propio bien? ¿Por qué aceptarlo? ¿Por qué acostumbrarse? ¿Por qué conformarse? ¿Por qué no puede estar con ella?

Todas esas preguntas dieron vueltas en su cabeza durante todo el momento en que permanecieron abrazados. Nunca supo el porqué de verdad, el que realmente importaba. Necesitaba averiguarlo si quería consolar a Spike y a ella misma, pero por ahora, tenía otro asunto más importante en camino. La piyamada mensual en casa de Pinkie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Como dije al principio, esta historia la voy a continuar cuando termine la trilogia de la leyenda, pero toda la idea base la tengo en mi cabeza así que no me voy a olvidar de seguirla más adelante.**

**Y como siempre, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta manden un MP no muerdo, tengo una pagina de facebook de fanfiction, alli encontraran ideas, adelantos de capitulos y mucho más, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
